


Want You Bad

by LinaBenliven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Gay Hunk (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Needy Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Set during season 4, Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBenliven/pseuds/LinaBenliven
Summary: Hunk hasn't seen Keith in weeks, and he knows that the hot headed paladin lets his body get a little too tense on Blade Of Marmora missions.Luckily Hunk has the perfect solution for that problem.





	Want You Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the now cancelled R18 extra of the This Is A Spaceship zine.

Keith didn’t know how they had gotten here. He had never been in this part of the Castleship before but he hadn’t been prepared to argue with Hunk when he hadn’t seen him for a few weeks. Nor was he going to argue when he had been pressed up against the wall and kissed rather passionately. He hadn’t known that Hunk was up for such risqué behaviour, and if he had known he would have gotten him to do this earlier.

“God, I forgot how hot you look in that Marmora uniform.” Keith shivers at the whisper in his ear and goes to run his hands up his boyfriend’s shirt, only to let out a breathy whine as his wrists are grabbed and pinned above his head. “Who said you could touch?” Hunk’s growl makes him rub his thighs together in anticipation. He liked it when Hunk gave him orders, it usually ended in sex that left him unable to walk straight for a few days.

“Hunk please… it’s been weeks.” Keith can’t help but whine it before pouting. He knew that it was more than likely just Hunk not wanting to be groped in the hallway, but they were in a secluded part of the Castleship. No one was going to see, and he was more than a little turned on. His imagination running a little wild as he imagined what Hunk had in store for him this time.

“I know baby, but lets at least get into the room before you start trying to undress me.”

“You’re no fun.”

“I’ll fuck you in the corridor one day, I promise.” Hunk purrs in Keith’s ear, knowing that his boyfriend didn’t really think he was no fun. He gives him a gentle kiss before picking up his needy boyfriend and carrying him into the room he had set up.

The raven-haired male couldn’t help but gasp when he saw the room that Hunk had chosen. It was one of the few bedrooms on the Castle of Lions that had a window and today it had a stunning view of the stars. It was breath-taking and Keith is that busy staring at the stars that he barely notices when Hunk puts him down on the bed. However, he does notice when Hunk hovers over him and kisses down his jaw and neck.

“Hunk…” Keith moans as his back arches, his hips meeting Hunk’s with little effort. He hates that his neck was so sensitive but when that was the only part of his skin that was on show there wasn’t much he could do about it.

“Yeah baby?” He whispers as one of his large hands slides up Keith’s chest to find the zipper so he could strip him down. No doubt Keith had gotten more muscular during the brief time they had been apart, and he couldn’t wait to see it. Something about the fact that the raven-haired male was small yet incredibly strong turned Hunk on to no end.

“Can I undress you?” He asks, his gaze turning to look at Hunk when he hears his suit’s zipper slide down. His bare skin being such a stark contrast between the deep chocolate colour of his boyfriend’s hand and the black and deep blue of the armour. “Come on, you’re undressing me!” Keith whines when Hunk doesn’t answer his question and keeps stroking his thumb across his abdomen. Hunk continues to ignore his boyfriend’s needy whines and moves up to slide the suit of armour off his arms and down to his waist. “ _Hunk please._ ”

“I know you want to undress me baby but I have a better idea.” The Yellow Paladin purrs as he tugs Keith’s suit down that little bit more to reveal his boyfriends already straining dick. His thoughts already racing at the idea of taking it in his mouth, listening to Keith beg and plead for him to continue. “Already eager for me?”

“Shut up, it’s been weeks since we’ve seen-” Keith doesn’t get to finish his sentence before he’s grabbing a fistful of Hunk’s hair to try and make Hunk take his cock deeper in his mouth. It had taken him by surprise that Hunk had initiated the blowjob, but he was excited by it. “Hunk… fuck…” He throws his head back with a groan, his hand falling from the brunet’s hair as Hunk takes him down to the base.

Hunk can’t help but feel a sense of pride every time a moan or a gasp falls from Keith’s lips. He was doing this. He was making him come undone and rock his hips into his mouth. Knowing Keith, Hunk was certain that he hadn’t touched himself while he had been away with the Blade of Marmora, which made this so much better.

“Hunk!” Keith’s scream is the only warning that he gets before he feels his hips thrust up hard into his mouth. Hunk doesn’t mind though, he grips Keith’s thighs and opts to breathe through his nose as he swallows down his cum.  Lifting his head up he smiles seeing the raven-haired male panting and gripping the bed sheets as he tried to come down from his orgasm. He looked so beautiful like that.

“Enjoy yourself?” Hunk asks as he lays down next to his boyfriend, his hand finding his. They had grown a little during the time Keith had been away, but they were still small enough that one of Hunk’s hands could cover his entirely.

“You know I did.” Keith’s smiles slightly as he rolls over to rest his head on Hunk’s chest, his breathing a lot steadier now. He still felt a little light headed but that was to be expected. Weeks of not touching himself on the Marmora base usually meant a more explosive orgasm whenever he next saw Hunk. “Want me to return the favour?” He asks as he kisses Hunk’s chest gently, his violet eyes flicking up to look at him.

“No, I’m good for a while. I just know how pent up you let yourself get, and judging from how quickly you came, you didn’t touch yourself again did you?” Keith wants to pout. He wants to tell Hunk that he’s wrong and that he had touched himself, but he hadn’t. Partly due to not having the time to himself, and partly because he preferred it when Hunk did it.

“It feels weird when it’s not you touching me. I like the feel of your fingers on my skin and inside me, they feel a lot better than mine.” He admits it quietly and blushes when he feels Hunk brushing his hair out of his eyes.

“Is it because my fingers are thicker than yours?” The brunet grins as he talks and when Keith hides his face into his chest, he laughs. He had forgotten just how easy it was to wind him up when it was to do with sex. “You’ll just have to come home more often then.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.” Keith purred before leaning up to kiss Hunk gently. He really wouldn’t mind coming home more often if Hunk was going to make him feel loved each time. He would just have to figure out a way to word it to Kolivan that didn’t make him sound sex-crazed, but that was a problem for another day. For now, Keith just wanted to enjoy being held and loved by his boyfriend.


End file.
